You're Leaving Me Breathless
by Necro-Xdemonica
Summary: Melanie deLune is a vampire, but she harbors a secret. She's Marked and, while she hates humans, she is forced to protect them. When she and her family are kicked out of school, she moves to Forks where she meets a brooding Emmett Cullen.
1. Preface

I did not remember much from my human life. One thing, however, did stick with me. My mother had said to never trust a man completely be he a mortal or some other powerful force. I should have listened to her words. The most happiest moments of my life had been the events of the last few months. And they had also been my downfall. My entire family was endanger, and it was all my fault.

I do not know what compelled me to go after this godlike creature. Whatever the reason, even though he betrayed me, I would not go back and change things. Perhaps this was how it was suppose to turn out. Had not it always? Once a good thing happened, something bad comes to ruin it for you. And sometimes, innocent people were brought into it. I was suppose to protect the innocent, right? Then why was it so difficult to decide what to do?

Swallowing the rock in my throat, I walked out of the trees and into the clearing. She was waiting for me there, her hair blowing out behind her. A goddess of war. And there was a likely chance I was not getting out of this alive.


	2. The Beginning

"Christopher, you have to listen to us,"

"_I _ don't have to do anything. Why don't you just leave me alone!?"

"Because we are here to protect you. Why is it so difficult for you to understand that not only your life is in danger, but the lives of everyone in your family?!"

Damon's eyes were turning into slits, the pupil grows thinner, taller. Christoper Jenkins was staring at us, his face red and the vein in his neck bulging. "Damon," I hiss. He ignores me.

"Do you _want_ them to die?" He asks vehemently. Jenkins looks between the both of us, shaking his head. He doesn't believe us...but he's walking straight into a trap and we can't do anything. "If you do not come with us willingly, I will drag you to safety by your dick you annoying little human."

"You people are crazy..." Jenkins turns away from us and walks up the stairs into his house. Time slows then and every minuscule sound is amplified. Chairs scrape across the floor and falls. Something breaks and a bloodcurdling scream echoes out of the house. Jenkins sprints out of the house with blood on his shirt. Something wraps around his ankle and drags him back into the house. My muscles act on reflex and I lunge into the house. The scent of blood hits me hard and I stagger backwards, my hands trembling from thirst. I try to push that aside and survey the room. A scaly lizard-like human stands in the hallway, tearing Jenkins's mother apart. Her eyes are wide open, but empty.

I catch a glimpse of Jenkins before he's hauled out the window by claws.

**Back at school...**

Damon and I fly through the doors of the school. It's a half day and students begin filing out of their classes preparing for the departure. Catching the scent of a shape shifter, we follow it. It leads us to the gymnasium where a group of them are huddled in the middle of the floor. Their leader steps forward, a smirk on his face. "Well, well. It looks like you weren't able to save your _innocent_ this time." He taunts.

Snarling furiously, I lunge for his throat. He blocks my attack and we go tumbling to the floor. Damon takes on the others by himself. He kills two of them and they dissolve into ash before being blown away by a breeze. The shape shifter struggles to throw me off of him and I'm about to go for the kill when the principal walks in. It would make sense to kill that single human but I'm too focused on the kill. "Melanie, Damon, and Sebastian in my office. Now." How he doesn't recognize the danger of the situation is beyond me. He doesn't even realize we all look less human than an elephant does a fly.

Sebastian smirks, his features returning to normal, and dusts himself off. We follow the principal to his office, and, as the human reprimands us for fighting, Damon and I are silently planning Sebastian's death. "You're expelled,".

The three of us leave his office. The courtyard is abandoned and we make for our attack. Sebastian vanishes into thin air before we can get our hands on him. We turn around to find Kailyn walking toward us, a scowl on her face.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of another school."

Kailyn stared at Damon and I. She wouldn't understand why we fought those people, "Would you rather we rip out their throats around the humans?" Damon asked. Kailyn glared. She always had a soft spot for these vermin. I sneered involuntarily and she shot me a warning glance.

"Look, we are sorry we almost exposed ourselves. It was instinctual, you now this just as well as we do," I say reasonably. Her anger deflates almost instantaneously.

"There are seventeen states we haven't been to. When we get home, grab 17 darts each and head to the maps," She instructed. We nodded and hopped into our cars. Or rather, in my case, onto my bike- an '06 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. It was the first one in the state.

**Emmett **

There was something wrong with me. Nothing seemed to make me happy anymore. Not whooping Jasper's ass in baseball, or being with Rose. I was sitting in the room I shared with Rose, thinking about how shitty things have gotten lately. Bella was around constantly. It wasn't that I hated her...it was just that her scent was absolutely mouthwatering. I just wish Edward would hurry up and turn her already. We all know that's where this is headed, one way or the other.

There was something I never thought possible happening. I was falling out of love with Rosalie. Even now, as she touched me, I wasn't- no, I _couldn't_ feel the same anticipation. Or the raw emotion- the tenderness. She was...there. Of course, I had to make sure my thoughts were elsewhere around Edward. And because of Alice, I can't leave. "I'm going to hunt. I'll be back in a few days," I murmur, putting my shirt back on and lunging out of the window.


	3. Feeding

It only took a few hours to get to Washington. From Seattle, we decided to drive to Forks. We had our cars and furniture shipped a few weeks ahead of the move. Keeping the cars parked at the airport- it required a ridiculous amount of flirting and threats.

I slid my sunglasses onto my face as I walked out into the cloudy world. As I got on my back, I heard the same cat calls and whistles and I had grown so accustomed to. My throat was dry and burning from my Thirst. I needed to feed. Signaling to Damon (who was in his car behind me) that I as turning, I headed down a street where I heard rap music from a building. I grinned in an anticipation, it was a club. The perfect hunting grounds.

**Emmett**

After I had fully sated my thirst, I ran. Things weren't getting any better. In fact, because I continuously thought about it, it seemed more painful.

Awhile later, I was in Seattle. Rap music blared from a large building beside me. I smelled a strangely intoxicating combination of melon, blackberry, and freesia. I found myself following the scent.

**Original**

I was overwhelmed. There were so many delicious smelling humans here. I licked my dry lips and the movement gave one unlucky man the courage to ask me to dance. Deciding to entertain myself a little, I gave him a sultry smile, grabbing his hand. The man smiled, blushing, and I can feel the anxiousness rolling off of him in waves, _He actually thinks he's going to get some_, I thought, and, for a moment, I felt bad for him. He probably had a friends and family who cared about him. The aching fire in my throat pushed those thoughts far away from me and I moved with my victim, sensually, for a few a few songs. "Why don't we got somewhere a little more...private?" I suggest. He moves to take my sunglasses off, but I turn, grabbing his hand again.

He climbs on the back of my motorcycle and we speed off to a hotel. I couldn't very well deceive him without at least giving him the illusion, could I? In Room 213 of a dingy motel, I pushed him onto the bed before locking the door.

Making my way to the bathroom, I smirked. Shutting the door behind me, I pull my glasses off of my face and my usual swirling, silver eyes were pools of liquid amethyst. I licked my lips once more and took my hair out of its pony tail. I slid out of the dress to reveal a lacy red number.

Opening the door, I found the man lying on the bed in his boxers. His brilliant blue eyes scanning over my body. I resisted the urge to scoff. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Hell yeah," He said, trying to be sexy...I lunged for his throat. He didn't have time to scream for help, or in agony. He slipped into unconsciousness as soon as my teeth sank into his flesh. He tasted like melted chocolate. His blood was warm as it rushed down my throat. I felt a strange, tingly sensation that started in my fingertips and worked its way throughout my entire body.

I barely had time to register what was happening before I was thrown across the room. I landed in a defensive crouch and surveyed the for the danger. When I spotted it, I froze. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen stood beside the bed, trying to control himself. He was a vampire, there was not a doubt about that. However, I had never seen one with topaz eyes. His build muscular and his shirt torn, revealing and incredibly sexy looking abs. His hair was dark, and short. His skin was a chalky pale and his were pointed just a tad at the top.

By now, I was standing straight and heading for the bathroom for my shades. I was pinned against the wall, quite roughly might I add. Closing my eyes. I smirked, "If you like it rough, just tell me," I whisper seductively.

"Open your eyes," His voice was deep, throaty, and it would've made my knees give out. "Open your eyes!" He thundered.

"As you wish," I mumble and open my eyes. His mouth pops wide with shock. "What's the matter, baby? Don't like what you see?"

**Emmett **

"What's the matter, baby, don't like what you see?"

The girl asked in a coy tone. I was too busy staring in her eyes to realize what she was saying. Other than the fact they were like liquid silver, swirling and rippling around the pupil (literally), I saw something else. Something that made me let her go. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Get dressed," I command in a hollow voice, tossing her the clothes that were discarded in the bathroom. She takes off the lacy lingerie leaving her half naked, and pulls her other clothes back on. "What's your name?"

"Melanie," She says. It doesn't fit her. "and yours, my love?"

I ignore that last part, as hard as that was, and say, "Emmett. By the way, you're hunting on claimed land. My family maintains a permanent residence west of here. This part of Seattle is ours. Don't hunt humans and don't expose yourself. Our only two rules." She scoffs and it's clear she isn't going to listen. Instead, she moves toward me, her hips swaying slightly. She runs her fingertips on my cheek. My entire body hardens.

"Your eyes, they are so strange..."

"Are you really going to talk about how strange my eyes are?", I ask, trying to distract myself. Her fingers rest on my face for a moment before she grins.

"What would you like us to do?" She asks, splaying her fingers out on my chest and pushing me back against the door. Without my knowing, my arms snaked around around her torso and jerked her against me.

"No, I-I can't."

**Original**

"No, I- I can't."

But it is clear he wants to, desperately so. "C'mon, baby. She never has to know..." I saying, kissing his neck. His resolve wavers and we both are falling. What started as an innocent ploy to make this godlike creature screw me, turned into the most passionate yet tender moments.

Hours later, we pulled away from each other. _Oh my damn,_ I thought. Turning around, I pin the guy down. "Now a word or thought about this to anyone. Okay, baby?" Once he nodded, I smiled and kissed him. His tongue slid passed my lips and began to explore my mouth. I let him have his fun and even teased him a little with my hands. When his hands went to grab my hips, I bit his lips. He growled, his eyes dancing with excitement. I pulled away as he went to ease himself back inside of me. "We both have family to get back to. Besides, your wife would not like this too much. No?"

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Where do you live?" I ask, pulling my clothes back on.

"Just outside of Forks," He says. I smile.

"You might, eventually. I will see you around, baby."

I fling myself from the third story window and leave him to clean up the room and dispose of the corpse. The ride to the house we bought was a boring one. There wasn't anyone to race. My thirst wasn't fully sated either. When I get to the house, all of the lights are off and I hear moans coming from the house.

I laugh to myself. When I turned Kailyn, Damon and I showed her the funnest ways to capture a victim. She had called me a succubus and he an incubus. Now look at her. I preferred males, Damon preferred females, and Kailyn didn't care as long as she fed. The moans cut off suddenly. The humans were dead now. I went into the house only to be attacked by my sister who still had blood dripping down her chin. "So...where have you been, Mel?"

"Feeding," I mumble. Kailyn scowls.

"Then why do you smell like sex?"

I discarded my jacket on the counter and turned to her, "I met someone," I mumble. She snickers.

"Melanie, Queen of the One-Night Stands, met someone?!" Kailyn laughs, literally falling on the floor. Damon rushes in and finds me glaring at my sister. Shrugging his shoulders, he leaves to finish off Kailyn's victim.

"He's...I don't know, different somehow," I figured since he was incredibly amazing in the love-making department that the fact he was married was a negated fact.


End file.
